


Te ví suspirar el dolor y la calma

by lewisfairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sorry?), Alternate Universe - Chefs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewisfairy/pseuds/lewisfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry trabaja en un restaurante y su comida es deliciosa pero casi siempre se siente sólo. Louis da una mala reseña al restaurante y Harry indignado lo invita a su casa para probarle que está equivocado sin darse cuenta que es una cita.<br/>Después de todo, quizás Harry no se siente tan sólo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te ví suspirar el dolor y la calma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merysibo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merysibo/gifts).



Niall era una buena persona, era chistoso y siempre que Harry estaba cerca de él, pasaba un momento muy bonito, con su panza calentita y sus mejillas apretadas por su sonrisa. Siempre le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Niall, especialmente disfrutaba trabajar con él por las tardes, el trabajo se hacía divertido y tranquilo.

Pero _ya_ no.

No cuando lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir porque la noche anterior se quedó viendo _Skins_ por séptima vez hasta las 4am y se tenía que levantar dos horas más tarde pues quedó de verse con Gemma y era incapaz de cancelarle, hace mucho que no se veían.

Pero Niall le insistió desde que llegó al trabajo hasta cuando salió que lo acompañará a la fiesta que su amigo Austin estaba organizando porque “ _hace mucho que no sales, Harry, me preocupas. ¡Pareces un anciano amargado!_ ” y no era del todo cierto. El problema era que Netflix lo había atrapado en sus redes y él había caído hacía poco más de dos semanas.

— ¡Por dios, Harry! ¡Te vas a morir encerrado! —estaban afuera del restaurante, cerrando el lugar con Zayn; Oli ya se había marchado.

—No voy a ir —discutió Harry, sus ojos cerrándose un poco, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por abrirse—, dormí dos horas nada más.

—¿Y qué? ¡Has estado despierto más de 32 horas antes! ¿Por qué ahora no? —Niall era bueno para argumentar cosas estúpidas, como estas.

—¡Pero quiero dormir, Niall! —levantó un poquito la voz y se pasó la mano por la cara, aburrido.

—Hagamos un trato —ofreció el chico rubio y sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando—, si no te gusta la fiesta, yo te pago un taxi.

Harry lo consideró, tendría que irse en bus porque aún no le habían pagado y se necesitaba mucho dinero para pagar un taxi desde el restaurante (él vivía a una hora de allí en bus) y la idea no sonaba tan mala si lograba callarle la boca a Niall y dinero para irse cómodo hasta su casa.

—Está bien.

—Si quieres puedes llamar a Dan, te divertirás más.

Dan era el chico que Harry se estaba ligando, lo conoció en una de tantas fiesta de las que lo habían llevado sus amigos; se habían visto un par de veces y se la pasaban enviándose mensajes, pero Harry no sentía gran cosa por él, aunque no podía negar que es muy atractivo.

—No, me dijo que tenía el turno de noche hoy. Está ocupado.

Y se fueron para la fiesta los tres en bus pero antes compraron una botella de champaña porque era una especie de ritual _pre-fiesta_ para Niall.

*******

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la barra de cocteles y tomar cuantos quisieron, aunque no estaban del todo ebrios (Harry no tomó tanto pero ya sentía el cansancio desaparecer y sus mejillas calientes, al igual que su estómago). Niall saludó a todas las personas que se acercaban y Harry mantenía una conversación aburrida con Zayn.

Después llegó una chica y le ofreció a Harry bailar, él aceptó.

Estaban tocando alguna canción que nadie recordó después, sus cuerpos se movían descoordinadamente, quizás porque ambos estaban un poco ebrios y la gente los aprisionaba, estaban muy juntos pero a ninguno parecía incomodarle.

Todo estaba naranja y morado y eso estaba bien pero cuando Harry levantó su mirada de la chica (quien era más baja que él y cuyo nombre no recordaba), pudo ver que más allá y en una esquina estaba Dan… con otro chico.

Al principio no le molestó, total no era nada, solo estaban hablando, Harry y él no eran nada… Pero cuando los vio besarse sintió una pizca de celos y un poco de rabia. Además se sintió traicionado, Dan le había dicho que estaba trabajando.

Aunque oficialmente no eran algo, y Harry no sentía mayor cosa por él, se enojó porque quería intentar algo pasajero.

Sin pensar, agarró a la chica del cabello suavemente y la acercó a sus labios para que se encontraran ambos en un estallido confuso, quería probarse a sí mismo que no importaba nada más, aunque sí le importaba un _poco_.

Cuando despertó de su shock, se dio cuenta que ahora se besaba desesperadamente con la chica y se dirigían al baño de mujeres, allí ella dirigió los dedos de Harry a su pubis y el resto lo adivinó él. No pensó, solo actuó y dejó que la chica buscara el cierre de su pantalón, que lo rozara dulcemente y después lo masturbara alcanzando ambos un orgasmo que ninguno de los dos pidió.

Salieron ambos al cabo de un rato, intercambiaron números pero los dos sabían que lo iban a olvidar al día siguiente (igual, Harry nunca recordó el nombre de la chica) y salió él a buscar a Niall para decirle que se iba ya.

—También nos vamos nosotros —gritó Niall más fuerte que la música.

—Perfecto.

Un amigo de Niall los llevó a todos a sus casas y Harry quería besarle las mejillas para agradecerle. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era por fin descansar y dormir hasta que sus ojos se hincharan terriblemente y su boca se secara.

Lo que pasó cuando llegó a su casa fue un poco aburrido. Primero, tomó agua porque sentía nauseas y fue al baño. Después, se puso su pijama y cuando se acostó con la luz apagada. Con sus ojos cerrados se preguntó si quizás simplemente estaba destinado a estar solo toda su vida; rogó con que fuera el alcohol que le hacía pensar eso y no una señal del destino, pero igualmente se sintió terriblemente triste.

No quería estar _solo_ el resto de su vida.

***

La resaca que tenía cuando se levantó, sumada con la tristeza del pensamiento que lo persiguió en sus sueños, de que la soledad sería su _única_ compañía, no se le bajó con el té que se tomó cuando llegó a la cocina. Le dolía la cabeza y no quería comer, su garganta estaba seca y pidiendo ayuda con su acidez matutina.

Se metió a bañar, se arregló y con una sola mirada al espejo después de pensar que se veía como la mierda, se fue al trabajo.

Lo que hizo al llegar fue saludar a Niall e irse sin más a la cocina, pero como Niall era Niall, lo siguió y cuidadosamente preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Es solo la resaca —mintió Harry.

—¡Nah! No te creo una mierda —soltó el rubio y se acercó más a Harry, le agarró el brazo y lo hizo sentarse en el pequeño comedor que había allí. —Cuando tienes resaca solo estás malhumorado. Hoy te veo triste…

En eso llegó Zayn con una mirada cansada pero relajada, su boca era una línea recta, su barba estaba larga.

— ¡Qué fiesta la de anoche! —anunció con felicidad y besó a Niall en los labios rápidamente. Sonrió y eso hizo sentir a Harry aún más solo. Por eso, se levantó de su silla y se puso a cocinar silenciosamente, dejando a Niall con las palabras en la boca y a Zayn un poco confundido.

Así pasó más o menos una semana, y cada vez Harry se estaba adentrando más en una crisis de soledad, no le gustaba salir tanto ya, en el trabajo no le ponía las suficientes ganas y ya casi no veía a sus amigos.

Pero un día Niall lo fue a visitar de sorpresa (Harry normalmente amaba que lo visitaran pero en esa época no tanto) y cuando golpeó en la puerta, por alguna razón Harry ya sabía que era él y ni se molestó por preguntar quién golpeaba. Solo abrió, miró perezosamente a Niall, se rascó la panza y se fue otra vez al sofá a meterse en Tumblr.

Su amigo rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se acercó a Harry y lo miró directamente a la cara, era inevitable entender que el otro chico no lo quería ni mirar.

—¿Pero qué mierda Harry? —preguntó un poco desesperado, con un suspiro después de la frase dicha. —Nos has estado evitando una semana, ya y ni siquiera sales.

Harry no dijo nada. Niall suspiró fuerte y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—No sé qué te pasa. Si no me quieres hablar, está bien —se leía la preocupación en su rostro y él se sintió mal, aunque no dijo nada, solo asintió.

—Te traje helado de Limón —comentó Niall, cerrando la computadora de Harry y prendiendo el televisor. —También un par de cervezas.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—Gracias —dijo Harry tan suavecito que ni siquiera él lo escuchó, pero Niall sí, porque era un buen amigo y no estaba tan mal de los oídos como él.

Pasó un hora, o quizás tres, en las que se la pasaron haciendo comentarios malos sobre lo que fuera que estaban viendo, mientras tomaban el líquido agrio que alegraba a ambos y se reían quién sabe por qué.

En la mitad del capítulo de Friends, Harry se distrajo porque sus pensamientos le susurraban dulcemente en la cabeza. Al principio intentó concentrarse un poquito más en lo graciosa que era Phoebe, pero eran tan dulces y tentadores que no se pudo contener.

Pensó en la soledad y nada más.

Justo cuando Niall iba a comentar sobre el silencio de Harry, le llegó un mensaje. Sacó su celular y leyó que Zayn le había mandado un mensaje, lo invitó a su casa a cenar. Él sonrió y su amigo al lado curioso preguntó:

—¿Con quién hablas?

—Zayn —y su sonrisa se hizo un poquito más grande porque el nombre le sabía a _caramelo_.

Eso no le molestó a Harry, le gustaba que sus amigos fueran felices, lo que le molestaba era que su aura estaba muy oscura y la de ellos muy rosada, muy tierna y dulce que simplemente le fastidiaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió solo una vez más.

***

Al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban en el trabajo, cocinando y haciendo las cosas por las que les pagaban, Zayn entró un poco nervioso a la cocina. La puerta chocó fuerte contra la pared y llamó la atención de todos en la cocina.

Zayn sonrió un poco chueco, y sus ojos miraban a todos lados, estaba inquieto.

—Chicos… —empezó. — Sé que están muy ocupados en este momento… —Harry supo que algo no estaba bien, su estómago dio un salto y de sus manos empezó a brotar sudor. —Pero hay un chico afuera… Y resulta que el chico de afuera… Es, uhm —balbuceaba delicadamente Zayn, sin misericordia de la angustia de los demás. —¿Es alguien importante? Como… Uhm, va a criticar nuestro restaurante…

La cocina se silenció, todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se amontonaron junto a Zayn, el primero en hablar fue Niall.

—¿Es un crítico el chico?

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Niall con toda la paciencia que le era posible mantener.

—Es Louis Tomlinson…

_Mierda._

Harry no sabía mucho de críticos de cocina, no le importaban mucho y la mayoría eran mierda. Pero Louis era otra cosa, había leído más de dos veces en el periódico sus reseñas y aunque también eran mierda, era muy siniestras. Muchos restaurantes habían cerrado por su culpa, o eso había escuchado.

No pudo evitar que un poco de miedo se instalara en sus pulmones y que su cabeza se preocupara por el futuro del restaurante.

Al parecer todos estaban igual cuando se detuvo a mirarlos a todos, tenían esa mirada de asombro, preocupación y miedo.

Durante ese silencio asesino, entró Simon, su mirada determinada, seria y un poco oscura. Llamó la atención de todos con un choque de copas, se aclaró la garganta, pasó la mirada por todos los presentes y abrió su boca:

—Hay un importante crítico afuera.

Se sentía la tensión en la cocina, algunos se comían las uñas y otros los labios, la preocupación era palpable.

—Es un crítico muy importante en Londres, y tiene mucho poder en sus críticas, todo el mundo lo respeta y si nos va mal, nos fuimos a la mierda.

Simon era bueno para los discursos… _¡Ja!_

—Pidió el plato estrella de Harry, filete de salmón con salsa de mostaza —sonrió siniestramente y por alguna razón Harry quiso llorar. —Todos manos a la obra, y espero que no cierren este restaurante por su culpa.

Y sin más, Harry y Nick se pusieron a preparar el plato especial que Louis había pedido mientras Simon los supervisaba de cerca. Los demás siguieron atendiendo el restaurante.

Harry hacía la salsa de mostaza, mientras Nick cocinaba los filetes. Ambos habían hecho esto millones de veces, pero la preocupación era masiva, volvía a Harry torpe y un poco tonto con sus manos; le temblaban un poco y le costaba pasar saliva.

Harry tenía esta técnica que le servía casi siempre, pensaba en cosas lindas y positivas mientras cocinaba, ya saben el dicho “eres lo que cocinas” y él quería transmitir su amor en su comida. Pero justo ese maldito día, su corazón estaba oscuro con soledad y no pensó, se puso en modo automático y preparó la salsa tan rápido como pudo.

Al servir el plato, él sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que había echado todo a la mierda y sin embargo entregó el plato a Zayn para que lo llevara a la mesa del crítico.  
Pasó media hora mientras el crítico comió y bebió, después llamó a Zayn, le dio las gracias por su servicio, pagó y se fue.

***

Luego de una semana, Oli llegó apurado a la cocina, llamó a todos y cuando estaban prestándole su máxima atención, sacó un periódico y se dispuso a leer lo que había escrito allí: Louis escribió que el restaurante no era bueno y que la comida que se había pedido estaba mala.

Y así, sin más, esa era su reseña, corta, tonta y mala.

Simon no dijo nada antes de salir, pero miró a Harry con cuchillas en sus ojos y lo dejó con la cabeza gacha y una tormentosa culpabilidad. Nadie dijo nada, algunos le dieron unos golpecitos amistosos a Harry en la espalda y otros solo lo miraban y le sonreían tristemente: el restaurante estaba en bancarrota.

Tal vez por eso fue que ese día no fue tanta gente como siempre, y tal vez por eso fue que Harry se sentía una mierda. Todo era su culpa.

Al cerrar el restaurante, Niall abrazó fuerte a Harry y lo invitó a su casa. Harry aceptó porque estaba muy triste y tenía muchas ganas de llorar, solo quería que alguien lo abrazara por siempre y que le dieran helado de Limón (Niall era perfecto para eso).

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico, Harry se tiró en el sofá boca abajo tratando de no llorar: su carrera, su vida y su trabajo estaban arruinados; también arruinó todo para los empleados del restaurante y quiso romper algo. Quiso romper la pared o un vaso pero estaba en la casa de Niall, así que solo cerró los puños.

Sin decir nada, Niall se fue directo a la cocina, sacó el helado de limón y también dos cervezas, calentó una pasta que había dejado de ayer y la sirvió en un plato. Después se sentó al lado de Harry y tocó suavemente su cabeza.

—¿Te sientes muy mierda? —preguntó.

—Sí —Harry no estaba de humor como para salir con ironía.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa, ¿cierto?

—Sí lo es.

—¡No Harry! —protestó Niall porque era buena persona. —Fueron simplemente gustos. A él no le gustó nuestra sazón y ya está.

Harry se levantó y se sentó rápido, bruscamente.

—No es eso Niall —comentó triste. —Sé que es mi culpa porque no di lo mejor de mí. Ese día estaba un poco deprimido y me dejé llevar… Supongo. Es mi culpa.

Su amigo calló porque pensó que era lo más sensato de hacer. Repasó sus palabras dos veces, y justo cuando las iba a decir, las repasó otra vez porque no quería que Harry se sintiera así. Cuidadosamente abrió su boca y con pétalos de rosa habló.

—No es tu culpa, igual —sobó la pierna de Harry y le regaló una pequeña sonrisita. —Estabas nervioso y no supiste cómo reaccionar, eso le sucede a cualquiera.

—Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, no sería tan marica, ¡soy un idiota! —los ojos de Harry se sentían húmedos, con pequeñas perlas de agua formándose en la parte inferior. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, estaba triste de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos una vez más.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchaban la radio, pasaban canciones que Niall disfrutaba y que Harry lo haría también pero en ese momento no, no justo cuando sentía que la pesadez lo invadía en sus músculos y que la amargura le besaba suavemente la frente.

Mientras estaban allí, Niall sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto rápido. Este tuvo respuesta casi inmediata y solo por eso, Harry supuso que se estaba mandando mensajes con Zayn.

—¿Sabes? No es el fin del mundo —sonrió Niall, sus ojos era azules cálidos y sus mejillas estaban sonriendo.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó el chico, un poco dolido de que su amigo no entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—No, porque quizá lo podrás arreglar.

Esa definitivamente no era la frase que esperaba que Niall respondiera, solo lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y con sus cejas casi juntándose.

—¿Qué?

—Pues… verás… —empezó el rubio con una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro. —Soy el mejor amigo del mundo y pues… Conseguí el número de Louis Tomlinson.

Harry estaba confundido, no entendía cómo eso le podía ayudar pero sin embargo no quiso arruinar la esperanza de su amigo y preguntó:  
—¿Y con eso qué?

—Que lo llamarás y le dirás que lo puedes hacer otra vez. ¡A lo mejor te da una oportunidad!

Irónicamente Harry rió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Niall con toda la lástima que podía tener en ese momento.

—Louis no lo hará.

—Ah, ¿no? —Niall imitó y le pasó el celular a Harry. —Llámalo a ver qué te sale.

Al principio Harry se negó porque en su cabeza no tenía sentido ni en lo más mínimo, lo encontraba estúpido y un poco inmaduro. Las cosas no se pueden arreglar así como así, pero su amigo era bueno dando sermones y convenciendo a la gente: le dijo que así arreglaría todo, que si invitaba a Louis a su casa al día siguiente y le cocinaba, podría conseguir muchas cosas positivas (“ _¡Y hasta le podrías hacer una mamada, si está bueno!_ ” bromeó Niall, moviendo sus cejas y riendo histéricamente después).

Harry terminó aceptando porque no perdía nada con intentar. Agarró el celular, presionó el botón de llamada y esperó a que contestaran. El celular estaba en altavoz y no quería reconocer que se sentía un poco nervioso.  
Al cabo de un rato alguien contestó.

—¿Hola?

El corazón de Harry latió un poco más fuerte y su respiración se hizo levemente más fuerte.

—¿Louis?

—Sí —su voz era un tanto aguda pero rasposa y suave al oír.

—Soy Harry, el cocinero del restaurante _Creamy Life_ —pasó saliva y respiró hondo, después miró a Niall pidiendo ayuda. Él asintió con su cabeza y reposó su mano en el hombro de Harry.

—Ajá.

—No tienes que aceptar o darme otra oportunidad pero si me dejases, juro que haría el platillo más delicioso del mundo y lo puedo probar —no sabía qué estaba diciendo pero sin embargo cerró su boca y dejó hablar a Louis.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, lo siento.

—¡Es cierto! —alzó la voz Harry, no podía dejar que esa oportunidad tan fácil. —Pero aun así. Ese día no estaba del todo bien, y me dejé llevar.

—No. Lo siento mucho, Harry. No lo haré.

—¡Por favor! ¡No puedo dejar que el restaurante se acabe por mí error, quiero arreglarlo. Déjame por favor.

Se escuchó a Louis suspirar pero respondió al instante.

—Está bien.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sintió sus mejillas apretarse y sus ojos brillar. —¿Podría ser mañana a las 7pm en mi casa?

—Sí. Envíame un mensaje con la dirección y ya está.

—¡Gracias, de nuevo! ¡Nos vemos después!

—Adiós —y Louis colgó.

***

Eran las 6:30 cuando Niall dejó el apartamento con Zayn, después de alistar la mesa y organizar cada pequeño detalle. También compraron los ingredientes que necesitaban aunque la mayoría de las cosas las tenía Harry en su cocina, eran familiares para él.

Antes de que se fueran, le aprobaron a Harry su atuendo porque él estaba muy nervioso preguntando si olía bien, si su cabello se veía bien y si la ropa era formal. Ellos negaron y le repitieron por lo menos cinco veces que se veía muy bien y que se relajara.

Él intentó hacerlo y se unió a una conversación sin sentido con ellos hasta que se fueron. Le desearon suerte y lo abrazaron antes de irse.

Harry se quedó solo en el sofá, recorriendo Tumblr y tratando de que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho, respirando hondo y evitando cualquier pensamiento negativo que le susurrara suavemente en el oído. Puso un poco de música y vio videos de youtube hasta que sonó el timbre.

Miró la hora y descubrió que eran las 7 ya, así que se paró de su cómodo sofá y con sus piernas largas y perezosas fue a abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue su cabello porque era un poco más bajo que él, después bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta que Louis tenía los ojos azules, eran muy bonitos, celestes y suaves.

—¿Harry? —preguntó el chico, que ni parecía crítico.

—Soy yo. —sonrió. —Y tú debes ser el crítico.

—Louis —También sonrió y se dieron la mano.

Antes de que el apretón de manos se hiciera muy incómodo, Harry hizo pasar a Louis a su apartamento. Él se quitó sus zapatos y abrigo, y se quedó parado en la mitad de la sala sin saber qué hacer.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarme en la cocina mientras preparo los salmones —Harry hablaba lentamente sin darse cuenta, se sentía suave y tranquilo. Algo que no había sentido por semanas. —O puedes quedarte aquí viendo una película o algo.

Louis estaba viendo sus medias, tenía sus brazos atrás y Harry se dio cuenta que sus pestañas eran larguísimas, se preguntó si le hacían cosquillas a Louis cuando cerraba los ojos, quiso acercarse y mirarlas de cerca.

Él tímido chico levantó la mirada y respondió:

—No me molestaría verte preparar todo, sabes… Me aseguraría de que no me envenenes —rió sonoramente.

Por alguna razón Harry quiso hacerlo reír un poco más para ver si su risa era siempre así de bonita o era porque se acababan de conocer o quizá estaba un poco resfriado.

—Vale —él también se rió y le pareció justo.

Harry guió el camino a la cocina mientras le hablaba a Louis del restaurante, que Simon era buena persona y que era un excelente jefe, que aunque a veces era muy serio con sus empleados, sabía que apreciaba lo que ellos hacían. Habló también de Niall, Zayn y los demás cocineros que estaban con él, de lo buenas personas que eran y que merecían estar ahí porque en serio eran buenos y cocinaban muy delicioso.

Mientras que Harry se disponía a hacer la salsa, Louis estaba sentado detrás de él en una banquita que había allí para cuando Harry estaba muy ebrio y no se podía quedar parado para tomar agua.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Louis curioso.

Harry se volteó a verlo de reojo mientras cogía la mostaza y se preguntó que qué había de él, porque ni él sabía.

—Bueno, trabajo en el restaurante Creamy Life.

Louis rió diferente a como antes, su risa era un poco más armoniosa y más abierta. Eso hizo sonreír a Harry sin que él lo sintiera.

—Eso lo sé. Dime algo que no sepa.

—Tengo veintidós y acabé recién mi carrera de culinaria. Me gusta cocinar y solía trabajar en una panadería familiar cuando era más joven.

Harry mezcló la mostaza con la mantequilla y miel mientras hablaba de su vida, cosas que no eran importantes. Después le preguntó a Louis que qué era de él, solo por ser educado (y tal vez por curiosidad).

—Yo tengo veinticuatro y me gradué hace tres años de periodismo, desde entonces hago críticas y escribo en periódicos. Cuando era niño quería ser futbolista pero un día me caí y me lastimé el tobillo a tal grado que no pude volver a jugar del todo bien.

Él se dio la vuelta y observó a Louis, se le veía un poco triste y Harry lo miró con aún más curiosidad:

—Si no te hubieses lastimado, ¿te gustaría ser futbolista?

El rostro de Louis se iluminó brevemente y las esquinas de su boca subieron un poco.

—Supongo que sí. Aunque ser periodista y crítico no me molesta, la verdad.

Harry se dio la vuelta, puso migas, pecanas y perejil en un recipiente y le respondió a Louis:

—Por supuesto que no.

Después sacó el salmón y lo pinceló con la mezcla de mostaza mientras le preguntaba a Louis qué le gustaba hacer, él le respondió que le gustaba mucho cantar y también tocar el piano. Le contó que alguna vez cuando estaba en la secundaria, tuvo una banda y él era el cantante.

A Harry eso le llenó el estómago de miel y le contó que él también cantaba, y que tuvo una banda cuando era más chico, pero que él además de cantar, tocaba la guitarra.  
Entre palabra y palabra, Harry por fin terminó el filete y lo metió al horno. Le preguntó a Louis que si quería tomar vino para acompañar la cena y él respondió que sí, entonces Harry agarró dos copas y las llevó al balcón. Allí estaba la mesa preparada. Aunque no era verano, tampoco hacía mucho frío.

Louis se sorprendió pero sin embargo no dijo nada, solo siguió a Harry y se sentó en su lugar porque él insistió en que el salmón se demoraba un poco en el horno.

Hablaron de sus gustos y de lo que hacían normalmente, el tipo de cosas de las que hablas cuando te conoces con alguien. Tomaron vino y cuando fue el tiempo correcto, Harry fue a sacar el salmón del horno. Lo sirvió como normalmente lo haría en el restaurante y lo llevó orgulloso a la mesa.

—Buen provecho. —sonrió y tomó su tenedor para probarlo al mismo tiempo que Louis.

Se tomó un tiempo, primero metió el tenedor a su boca y después lo saboreó por un par de segundos hasta que Harry vio cómo su garganta se movía para pasar lo ingerido. No quería presionar a Louis para que hablara, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Louis estaba muy serio al principio pero después una sonrisa se esparció por todo su rostro y amablemente dijo:

—¡Cocinas muy delicioso! —Y sin decir más, comió hasta que acabó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry sintió el nudo de su garganta deshacerse, su sonrisa era inevitable y su pecho se llenó con orgullo.  
Pero cuando la cena acabó y ambos sabían que Louis se tenía que ir, Harry no quería porque volvería a estar solo en su apartamento con la oscuridad y sus tormentosos pensamientos. Quiso decirle a Louis que se quedara un rato más porque le había parecido bonito conocerlo y se habían llevado de maravilla. Quería hacerlo reír y contar sus pestañas de cerca pero apenas lo acababa de conocer así que no dijo nada.

Siguieron hablando, sin embargo. De que la vida era injusta a veces como lo había sido con Harry, de hacerlo sentir tan triste que ni cocinar podía, pero que a veces era muy bella y arreglaba todo con el tiempo, como en ese momento, en el que ambos hablaban de la comida de Harry y Louis decía que era exquisita.

Louis le pidió disculpas a Harry porque sintió que había sido su culpa de alguna forma pero él le respondió rápidamente que no era así, que todo estaba bien y lo importante era que ya todo estaba bien.

Hablaron más o menos dos horas de muchas cosas hasta que sin darse cuenta, Harry preguntó:

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás casado?

Quizá habían tomado un poco más de vino del que se suponía que debían pero a nadie le importaba y siguieron tomando porque nunca iban a ser así de jóvenes de nuevo.

—No, el amor es una mierda —Louis rió como un niño y el corazón de Harry se calentó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, la noche estaba linda y la luna brillaba contrastando con el cielo oscuro, era hermosa. Había pocas estrellas, apenas dos que resaltaban y el resto era negro, pero eso no significaba que fuera _desagradable_.

—Sabes… —comentó Louis, casualmente mirando hacía la oscuridad. —Me gusta mucho el cielo.

—A mí también, —estuvo de acuerdo Harry. —Es tan simple y silencioso.

De la nada, sin aviso alguno Louis cerró los ojos sonriendo a la luna que le cantaba en silencio. Luego dijo:

—Deberíamos volver a vernos.

Harry sonrió, lo miró rápidamente admirando la piel bronceada de Louis que en ese momento se veía casi blanca y le sonrió a la noche también.

—Debería volver a cocinarte.

Louis rio otra vez, quizás era el vino pero a Harry no le importaba, solo sabía que definitivamente quería volver a verlo con sus hermosos ojos azules y su risa cantarina.

—Me parece bien —acordó y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

***

—No te olvides de corregir la reseña —recordó Harry a Louis mientras él se ponía su abrigo y sus zapatos.

—Lo haré —sonrió Louis y cada vez que él hacía eso, el otro chico sentía algo en el estómago que era más o menos naranja, algo muy brillante que apartaba toda la oscuridad que había sentido en aquellas semanas.

—Louis… —empezó Harry sin saber muy bien cómo decirle al chico que se quedara un poco más.

—Dime.

—¿Me das tu número? Ya sabes… Por si se te da por volver a hacer una crítica al restaurante.

La sonrisa de Louis se anchó tan solo un poquito más, miró directo a los ojos de Harry y sin saberlo, él sintió que de alguna forma el chico que tenía enfrente era el más hermoso que había visto alguna vez y que sería una persona muy importante en su vida.

—Sí.

Intercambiaron números y con sonrisas tranquilas y alegres en sus rostros. Se despidieron con un abrazo, un “nos vemos luego” y quizás con un poco de cosquillas en los estómagos.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Harry recibió un mensaje:

“ _Definitivamente me gustaría que me cocinaras otra vez._ ”

Y Harry sonrió porque en su pecho descansaba algo muy bonito que no podía describir, algo que era cálido y calmo, algo que ojalá durara mucho tiempo. Estando así respondió:

“ _Claro._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo! Especialmente a la persona que se lo regale! Cualquier comentario/kuddo es bien recibido! :) También quiero agradecer a las chicas del intercambio que han sido geniales y lamento mucho los problemas.Sin embargo, aquí está y espero que lo disfruten al máximo :)


End file.
